masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Javik/Unique dialogue
On occasion, when Javik is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Javik will voice his opinions. *When approached by Shepard in his quarters and prompted to speak, Javik will sometimes state: "Your 'Joker' pilot insists I call myself 'Prothy the Prothean.' I insisted he allow me to throw him out the airlock." *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation, if Shepard didn't previously release David from Project Overlord so David can vouch for Shepard, then the only way to get Octavia to lower her shield is to either contact Kahlee Sanders or ask a squadmate to destroy the shield. If Shepard chooses to ask a squadmate to destroy the shield, and if Javik is the one Shepard asks, Javik will say "This is beneath me" in disgust but will destroy the shield regardless. (Interestingly, Shepard will not refer to Javik by name like she would another squadmate in the same scenario.) *While Mordin is on board, prompting Javik to speak will reveal that Mordin asked if he could dissect Javik. Javik agreed, but on the condition that Mordin must first defeat him in personal combat. Mordin's reply was "Problematic," then he left the room. *If brought on Priority: Sur'Kesh, during the introduction a yahg in a cage can briefly be seen. Javik can comment, "They were much smaller in my cycle." *If brought on Priority: Sur'Kesh, while talking with Urdnot Wrex, Javik will comment that salarian liver used to be a delicacy in his cycle. *During the same conversation with Wrex, if Shepard questions Wrex about the non-fertile females, Wrex will explain that the krogan used those females as a decoy to draw their enemies away from the females who were in fact fertile. Shepard can say that that's a harsh way to treat one's women; Wrex will respond that the females suggested it. At this point Javik will comment, "Your females are wise." *If Wrex was killed on Virmire and replaced with Urdnot Wreav during Priority: Sur'Kesh, Javik will chastise Wreav's assumptions that the krogan will defeat the Reapers singlehandedly, believing that they are overconfident. When Wreav asks what Javik is suposed to be, he states that he is Prothean. Wreav will then say, "Really? And how many of you are left?" which Javik replies, "Enough to kill you." *If Major Kirrahe survives Mass Effect, he will ask Shepard if Javik is a modified turian or drell. Javik will speak plainly that he's Prothean, which Kirrahe is slow to grasp. *Javik repeatedly comments during Priority: Sur'Kesh that he finds Mordin's idiosyncratic method of speaking puzzling. *When the fertile female krogan "Eve" asks if Shepard is here to kill her, Javik explains "That would serve no tactical purpose." *After Tuchanka: Turian Platoon, Javik will comment on Lieutenant Victus' disastrous mission. He states had Victus been under his command, he would've marooned him in the desert, buried him up to his neck in sand and let whatever wildlife attack him. And if Victus survived all that, Javik would honour him by shooting him in the head. *When meeting Grunt at the beginning of Attican Traverse: Krogan Team, Javik listens to Grunt for a few moments and comments that Grunt is the one who had the Port Cargo area before him. Grunt looks inquiringly at Shepard, who promises to tell Grunt later. *When in the Rachni nest during Attican Traverse: Krogan Team, Javik mentions the Protheans used Rachni as living weapons by turning them loose on planets. Eventually, the Rachni went out of control and the Protheans had to burn two hundred planets and were under the impression the Rachni were extinct. *After Priority: Horizon, when Tali is drunk in the lounge, going to Javik's quarters will show Tali talking to Javik over the intercom, drunkenly saying that even though he acts gruff towards her, Javik likes Liara. Javik tells her that being drunk is imprudent for her weakened immune system, and she says, "And you like me, too!" *If brought on Priority: Geth Dreadnought, Javik will compare the geth to the zha'til, a synthetic race of his time that was corrupted by the Reapers. He will also comment that the Geth Dreadnought's main gun is comparable in power to that of Penumbra Apex, the flagship of the Prothean Empire. *If brought on Priority: Thessia, he has a few scenes to himself. He uses his Prothean talent to read the asari commander when she's having some doubts at the beginning. At the end, when it is discovered that the asari were harbouring a Prothean Beacon, Javik will have more dialogue. If in squad, he would be the first to spot an artifact needed to activate it. During the conversation with the Prothean VI Vendetta, it would acknowledge Javik, commenting that it knew of his mission and asked if the current cycle can avenge their people. Javik will state that they have earned the right to try. During the section when finding the artifacts, Liara says "It must think you're prothean because of the cipher!" to which Javik sarcastically responds, "Or it could be the Prothean standing next to you." *Also on Priority: Thessia, at the temple, he mentions the true facts behind each piece of asari mythology, further discomforting Liara with each revelation--such that the asari predilection for biotics was the result of years of genetic engineering by the Protheans, and that the Protheans deflected a meteor that would have impacted Thessia. *When Javik and James are brought on Priority: The Citadel James, when Phantoms appear, will say: "I just gotta say... Swords? Seriously?" To which Javik will answer: "Do not fear the weapon but the person who wields it" James Replies: "That's what I love about you buggy. You're like Sun Tzu, but with more eyes" Spontaneous Sometimes Javik will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission on Sur'kesh, when a Yahg is released from containment he will comment: "They were smaller in my cycle." *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team, after Shepard finishes his/her conversation with Grunt, Javik will say that the krogan base camp has been decimated, and Javik thinks it's because krogan are overconfident, their greatest weakness. *If brought on Priority: Tuchanka, during the part where the Reaper shoots towards the squad, Javik will say "I remember this part". *When approaching the Reaper during Priority: Tuchanka, Javik will comment that he's out for revenge, not suicide. Category:Unique dialogue